


После занавеса

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Pinching, Romance, Undressing, Warming Up, post-Episode 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Вилл гладит Лиона, пропускает сквозь пальцы волосы, полностью уверенный, что это золото — единственно стоящее, что было в семье Уширомия.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Таймлайн между 7 и 8 эпизодом.

— От меня пахнет кровью, Вилл? — печально интересуется Лион, но Вилл только отрицательно качает в ответ головой.

— Кровью и порохом. Им тоже, тоже… — Не унимается Лион, устало прислоняясь к боку, и щупает свою грудь, голову, перебирает пальцы рук.

— Все хорошо, ты жив. Ты цел.

Вилл приобнимает его за плечи, готовый, если нужно, взять на руки. Конечно, если можно назвать целым то, что сейчас так хрупко, что готово разлететься на куски.

Лиону нелегко не только из-за всех отвратительных приключений, что они пережили, но и из-за путешествий между мирами. Теперь они в Золотой земле. В доме, который Вилл, кажется, знает. По крайней мере, расположение комнат. Его память тоже будто шалит, как у пьяницы, это все из-за того, что он всерьез переволновался из-за Лиона. Перенапряг разум, пытаясь придумать — как его спасти. По-настоящему спасти, так, чтобы он жил не только долго, но и счастливо.

Теперь это произойдет, главное немного прийти в себя.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно вторит Лион, а затем его сотрясает густая и частая дрожь. Это нервное, а вовсе не от холода, но Вилл накрывает его ладони своими — те ледяные, как у мертвого. Вилл гладит эти руки, забирает в свои ладони, и Лион совсем не противится, не забирает их. Еще бы. Вилл всем существом ощущает, как тянется Лион к нему в эту минуту — точно так же, как и он сам к Лиону.

Теперь, когда они всегда будут вместе, можно наконец дать волю чувствам.

— Вилл, не оставляй меня, — просит Лион, а затем все-таки высвобождает руки, оборачивается, утыкаясь лицом пониже груди, и несколько раз всхлипывает без слез. Его плечи ломко и жалко сотрясаются, побуждая желание скорее пожалеть, унять лаской его боль и усталость.

Вилл не слишком силен в подобном, но готов постараться изо всех сил.

— Ну что ты, что? — интересуется он, хорошо зная, что на самом деле с Лионом творится. Задает вопрос, просто желая успокоить. — Даже не надейся, что я тебя брошу, — добавляет Вилл, удивляясь, что Лион продолжает просить, когда бы сам Вилл не отпустил бы его теперь от себя даже под угрозой быть разорванным за это на куски.

— Я хочу смыть с себя запах… — шепотом объясняет Лион. — Даже, если его и нет…

— Хорошо, — не перечит Вилл, сразу смекая, что под теплой водой тело быстрее согреется.

Он поднимает Лиона на руки, потяжелевшего, покорного, и несет в ванную, красивую, большую, со старинной огромной ванной, с резным зеркалом на стене, с пушистыми белыми полотенцами на сушилках, чей свежий запах сразу ударяет в нос. Сажает Лиона на широкий бортик ванны и честно хочет уйти, чтобы не смущать его своим присутствием, но Лион не разжимает рук.

— Не оставляй меня, Вилл, — снова повторяет он и тут же тянет к себе за ворот.

И теперь, кажется, они оба понимают, что это значит.

Вилл ожидал чего-то подобного, но все-таки, ему почему-то казалось, что это произойдет позже, когда Лион уже полностью придет в себя. Но, с другой стороны, разве они уже не сблизились достаточно, чтобы тянуть еще хоть сколько-то перед тем, чтобы узнать друг друга еще ближе?

— Я лишь только помогу тебе раздеться, — спокойно говорит он Лиону прямо в ухо, задевая мочку губами. И опускается к ногам Лиона — тот послушно отпускает его руку, позволяя встать перед собой на колени.

Вилл ловит его готовую опуститься ладонь и церемонно прикладывает к губам, но не так невинно, как целовал бы руку леди во время знакомства. Более влажно и долго, так, что ощущается, как пульсирует у Лиона под тонкой кожицей венка. Затем вспоминает, чего хотел на самом деле, и принимается разувать — поочередно снимает оба сапога и носки. Растирает узкие небольшие ступни, тоже совсем холодные. Дышит на них, целует, как руку, прикладывает к щекам.

Лион пытается их отнять, но ласки Вилла, видимо, так приятны, что легко одолевают стеснение. Его ноги быстро теплеют, и вскоре Вилл считает возможным подняться и поднять вслед за собой Лиона, поставив его босыми стопами на пушистый коврик, устилающий пол.

— Помоги мне, да… — говорит Лион. Его голова опущена так, словно он решил скрыться за длинной челкой от всего мира в целом и от Вилла в частности.

Вилл сперва гладит его по горящим румянцем щекам, лишь затем принимается раздевать. Ловко справляется с брошью, распускает манишку. Расстегивает его, кажется, бесчисленные пуговицы. И сразу касается обнаженной кожи, словно случайно задевает эрегированные соски, изучает руками тонкую талию, спину, плечи.

Исследовать его тело приятно даже бегло. Вилл не дает себе особенной воли, но и в удовольствии лишний раз откровенно коснуться не отказывает. Он поступает, как хочет, дерзко открывая полог на загадкой, ответ на которую на самом давно знает.

Брюки падают на пол вместе с бельем, и Лион осторожно вытягивает из них ноги, переступает. Медленно-медленно, но без малейших колебаний. Это лишь мучительная стыдливость, привитая Нацухи Уширомией, не страх, понимает Вилл, и сердце его готово запеть. Непривычное чувство, Вилл не знал его раньше и не учился с ним жить, не то чтобы научить другого. Но он знает, что можно сделать для того, чтобы Лиону было хорошо. И готов к этому.

— Вилл… — Лион же только зовет по имени и сразу же опускает пылающее лицо.

— И я тоже, — Вилл начинает раздеваться сам, стараясь действовать торопливее. Руки сейчас словно чужие, они по инерции расправляются с застежками. Обнажающаяся кожа пылает так, что Вилл понимает — одного ее живого тепла вполне хватит для того, чтобы согреть Лиона.

Едва сняв одежду, Вилл привлекает его к себе. Обнимает. Между ним с Лионом теперь только кожа, но чужие чувства ощущаются настолько остро, будто между ними совсем ничего нет. Их обоих предсказуемо охватывает желание, хотя, наверное, это случилось даже раньше — во время раздевания. И Вилл волнуется, словно эта близость с кем-то на настолько интимном уровне первая для него самого, а не для Лиона.

Но Лион обвивает Вилла руками, смыкая их вокруг талии, прижимается всем телом так, как будто его это и вовсе не заботит. И Вилл ласкает его по волосам, распускает хвост, и они рассыпаются по спине мягким покровом. Вилл гладит его, пропускает сквозь пальцы, полностью уверенный, что это золото — единственно стоящее, что было в семье Уширомия.

Дыхание у Лиона тяжелое и горячее. Вилл чувствует, как пульсирует его член, прижатый к ноге, и гладит по спине, борясь с желанием потереться о чужое тело, словно кот, чтобы хоть немного удовлетворить собственное возбуждение. Но он терпит, ждет, когда Лион немного отогреется, оживет. Когда будет готов.

Проходит еще немало времени — такого томительного, пусть и приятного, прежде чем это происходит.

Пальцы Лиона — тонкие, такие маленькие, оживают на пояснице, медленно сползают на ягодицы. Их прикосновения чувствуются на коже, как прикосновения одной из дорогих тканей: шелка, либо атласа. Чего именно, Виллу плевать, ведь руки Лиона в любом случае нежнее, приятнее и лучше. Но это только до тех пор, пока ласково обводят. Пока ласкают — изучающе и медленно, так, что блаженство разливается под кожей, перетекает внутрь костей, проползает жаркой дорожкой вдоль всего позвоночника к голове.

А потом Лион, это был бы не он, если бы удержался, крепко щипает его сразу двумя руками. И Вилл улыбается поверх его головы, довольный, что Лион приходит в себя.

— Ай, — говорит он, хотя боли совсем не ощущает, скорее по привычке. Ему это даже нравится. Настолько, что яички поджимаются. Интересно, Лион ощущает это или даже не заметил, снова вложив уйму сил в то, чтобы стиснуть его зад поплотнее.

— Ты заслужил, Вилл, — говорит Лион, немного отодвигая торс. Так, чтобы заглянуть снизу прямо в глаза.

Его губы и скулы яркие, будто в крови. Рта он не закрывает, смотрит блестящими глазами, молчит. Вилл понимает, что это может означать, но, не вполне уверенный, тянет время, пока Лион объяснится сам. Пока сам, первый предложит, иначе их отношения начнутся со слишком сильного давления от Вилла.

Лион подтверждает его догадку. С промедлением, но решительно:

— Не поцеловал меня… когда… мы…

Вилл на дает договорить — терпение его бьется на части, как мир, который он расколол ради Лиона своими мечом.

Он нагибается и страстно, но медленно прихватывает так и не сомкнувшиеся губы Лиона своими. Невообразимая мягкость от этого ощущения так потрясает Вилла, что он замирает на несколько долгих секунд, только чтобы рассмаковать это чувство. Затем он двигает своими губами так, чтобы подцепить нижнюю губу Лиона, гладит ее кончиком языка. Лион отвечает, шевелит губами, словно делает глоток. Вилл делает в ответ свой глоток: неспешный, ласковый. Пьет мягкость с губ Лиона, а тот теперь держит его за шею, крепко, словно боится, что Вилл способен распрямиться прежде, чем они нацелуются.

Поцелуи становятся все смелее, но Вилл постоянно помнит о сдержанности, не позволяя себе скатится до животной, ранящей болью страстей. С Лионом подобное не годится. Он не должен ощущать с Виллом боли от рассосанных до крови, полопавшихся и припухших губ. Его дыхание не должно затрудняться от того, что чужой язык беспардонно вторгся в самую глотку.

Он потому и выбрал Вилла, что понимал — с ним подобного никогда не случится.

Это льстит. Безграничное доверие, с которым Лион раскрывается перед ним, как щепетильно, старательно посасывает кончик языка, гладит своими языком, трогает Вилла и заводит так сильно, как ничто до этого.

Время тянется, и они уже, не стесняясь, водят друг по другу руками, и трутся, трутся друг о друга бедрами, и головка члена Лиона постоянно утыкается Виллу в яички. Так чувственно и приятно, что хочется стонать. И Вилл стонет. Сперва совсем тихо, а потом уже перестает стесняться вплетать свой глуховатый, почти хриплый стон в звучный и высокий стон Лиона.

Плечи начинают ныть, когда они оба достигают разрядки лишь от одного трения. По стечению обстоятельств, руки Лиона в этот раз снова оказываются на ягодицах Вилла, и он впивается в них ногтями — сильно-сильно, и потрясающе чувственно стонет в рот.

Вилл прикрывает глаза, растворяясь в смеси слабой боли и оглушительного удовольствия, и вжимает Лиона в себя, крепко-крепко, словно вздумал к себе прирастить.

А Лион между тем кусает его за губу и снова стонет, прижав ее зубами так, что солоноватая кровь заливается в обоим в рот. А затем — обмякает, чуть не падает ему в руки, и Вилл ловит его, прижимает к себе, намереваясь посадить в ванну и вымыть.

Теперь Лион пахнет потом и семенем, и в большей части это пот и семя Вилла.

— Прости, — говорит Лион, растрепанный, почти пьяный на вид. — Давай вымоемся завтра?

Он улыбается, словно не понимая, что сейчас делал. Но Вилл не сердит за попытку уцепиться за себя изо всех сил. Она приятна почти так же, как совместный оргазм.

У Лиона глаза в темных кругах и вид смертельно уставший, но улыбка счастливая.

Вилл кивает ему.

А потом Лион вдруг спрашивает засыпающим, слабеющим голосом:

— А запаха смерти… его и правда больше нет на мне?

— Теперь ты пахнешь только мной, — честно и веско отвечает Вилл, бережно прижимая Лиона к своей груди. И целует его во влажную щеку, в опустившиеся ресницы.

Он отнесет Лиона в уютную, удобную постель и ляжет рядом, лишь укроет их, обнаженных одеялом, не прикрывая наготы одеждой. И будет обнимать его всю ночь. А утром они опробуют эту ванну — по одиночке или вместе — как получится. И будут завтракать вместе. И пить чай со сластями. И пойдут на прогулку, быть может, позанимаются спортом. У них будет так много всего.

Совсем не обязательно попробовать все и сразу, если они теперь принадлежат друг другу навсегда. Потому, что не нужно быть ведьмой и уметь колдовать, чтобы твердо знать — их стремление сблизиться неотвратимо, как самая сильная магия.

И оно будет тянуть их друг другу так, заставляя желать, чтобы между ними не оставалось даже кожи.


End file.
